


Louis is Always Right

by slaylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Dr. Payne lmao im a loser just leave me alone, Established Relationship, Fluff, Liam is a doctor, Louis is a little shit, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk i tried ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaylinson/pseuds/slaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just knows he isn't sick. But Harry, being the good boyfriend he is drags him to the doctors anyways. And yeah, Louis definitely isn't sick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis is Always Right

    Louis clung tightly onto Harrys arm while they sat in the waiting room of the doctors office and waited for their appointment. Harry chuckled slightly as Louis buried his face into his chest, "I hate you right now Harry I really really do."

    "Oh shut up Lou the doctors isn't that bad, besides you been puking your guts out almost everyday for a couple weeks. You're just lucky I didn't drag you here as soon as you said you weren't feeling good."

    Louis buries his face deeper into Harrys chest and whines, "But I'm not even sick, I'm just, you know, spilling out my guts every morning. In an extremely non sick way."  
Harry chuckles, "Yeah Lou. I'm sure that's exactly what's happening."

    Louis continues to complain until the nurse finally calls out their names and leads them to the doctors office. Louis doesn't let go of Harrys arm even when they enter the office and the nurse has them sit down. "Please have a seat, Dr. Payne will be with you shortly." She says sweetly before giving them a quick smile and leaving the room.

    Louis looks at Harry with wide panicked eyes, "Dr. Pain?! What kind of doctors name is Dr. Pain?! He's a murderer I can just tell get me out of here Harry!"

    Harry laughs loudly as Louis continues to ramble, before shutting him up with a quick kiss. "Calm down babe it's Dr. Payne, p-a-y-n-e, not pain oh my god."  
Harry continues to laugh and Louis just crosses his arms (without letting go of Harrys arm, which was actually quite painful, but Harry didn't say anything, besides, if Harry complained about it, Louis would never let go. He was a little shit that way.) "I'm still convinced he's a murderer. Or at least a psychopath. I mean, who pursues a medical career, knowing that they're going to be called 'Dr. Payne'. Assholes, that's who."

    Harrys shoulders are still shaking with laughter when Dr. Payne enters the room and starts asking questions. "Ok, so... Louis Tomlinson, correct?" he asks, looking in Louis' direction. Louis nods his head and glares over at Harry who still has a stupid grin on his face. Dr. Payne looks on his clipboard and continues speaking, "So, you're having some morning sickness along with fatigue and mood changes, correct?" Louis sighs and nods again before looking down with a bored expression and picking at his fingernails.  
Dr. Payne taps a pen against his chin while Harry looks at him intently, suddenly becoming serious. "Well," Harry drawls out "is there something wrong with my boyfriend?"

    Dr. Payne glances at him before looking back to Louis, "Have you engaged in any sexual activities in the past month or so Louis?" he asks casually. Louis' head snaps up immediately and starts to blush. "um, well yeah?" Harry just smirks. Dr. Payne nods his head thoughtfully and scribbles something down on his clipboard. "Ok Louis," he says before reaching down into a cupboard and pulling out a small cup. He hands it to Louis and continues, "I'm going to need you to urinate in the cup and bring it back to me so I can run some quick tests. The bathroom is just down the hall." Louis looks at the cup in disgust before sending a glare towards Harry for the thousandth time that day. Harry just grins back and makes a shooing motion with his hands and sends him a wink. Louis narrows his eyes at his cheeky boyfriend before turning around with a huff. Time to go piss in a cup.

 

    Louis finally gets back from his ten minute visit to the bathroom (in which he spent half the time making oragami with the toilet paper because he didn't want to go back to Dr. Payne's office, but nobody needs to know that) and hands the pee filled cup to Dr. Payne, before plopping down in Harrys lap. Dr. Payne leaves the room before assuring them that he will be back shortly. Louis just ignores him and cuddles into Harrys arms. "I wanna go home Haz." he whines "I'm tired and I just wanna sleeeppp" he drags his words out before yawning and resting his head against Harrys chest.

    Harry just chuckles and rubs Louis' back "I know Lou, we'll leave as soon as we get the results from Dr. Payne." Louis just groans and shuts his eyes while Harry rubs his back soothingly. Dr. Payne comes back after fifteen minutes only to find Louis passed out on Harry while Harry just sat there, looking at his boyfriend fondly.

    Dr. Payne glances down at his clipboard and clears his throat before speaking "You might want to wake your boyfriend up for this. I have some exciting news." Harry immediately shakes Louis gently in order to wake him up, and Louis growls softly in response. "Nooo let me sleep Hazza I wanna sleeepppp."  
Harry sighs and kisses Louis on his forehead "I know baby, but just wake up for a bit, the doctor has the results in now." Louis opens one eye and then closes it quickly, "fine, I'm listening." he grumbles.

    Dr. Payne takes that as the sign to continue on with his good news and claps his hands together, "Well, I am happy to inform you that Louis is in fact pregnant. Three weeks to be exact." Louis hums in response before his eyes shoot open and Harry looks down at him in shock. "Pregnant?" He questions, looking at Louis with wide eyes.  
"Yes. Pregnant." Dr. Payne confirms "congratulations you are going to be parents." Harry grins and peppers kisses all over Louis' face. Louis is still sitting with wide eyes, before he looks down at his stomach. "Oh my god" he mutters. Harry just hugs him tightly "A baby Louis! were having a baby!" he squeals excitedly. Louis just nods his head slowly before giving Harry a smug grin, "I told you I wasn't sick."

**Author's Note:**

> so um this was written at like three in the morning and im not really sure what I was thinking but yeah... anyways I know there are probably lots of mistakes but I'll fix those soon. or maybe not soon because im a procrastinator ha whatever hope you like it anyways :) (also, I have no idea how the hell pregnancy works so I probably got a lot of shit wrong. like Louis probably didn't have to pee in a cup to get the results, butttt I made him do it anyways. for my own amusement of course.)


End file.
